Up to now, the journeys of manually guided load-carrying vehicles such as reach stackers, straddle carriers or other load-carrying vehicles have been guided manually; for example, on load transfers in the port. However, a large number of empty journeys result from this independent guidance of the individual vehicles. A transfer job is thus frequently processed with one vehicle, for example with a reach stacker, and the vehicle subsequently travels back to the starting point.